


Thank God for New York Crime

by orphan_account



Series: Cop Steve AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Cop Steve, M/M, Meet-Cute, Muggings, well more of a meet-ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone attempts to mug Tony, and while the whole situation sucks, at least he gets a date with a hot cop out of it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cop Steve AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724056
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Thank God for New York Crime

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to my fic [It Happens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775265). I kind of love these guys, and I need to write more of them. It’s pretty short, so sorry about that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Actually, one second, Pep, I can’t hear you.”

Tony ducked into an alley, and continued until the noise from the streets was a tiny bit quieter. He sighed, wrinkling his nose, and put his phone back up to his ear.

“Sorry about that, what were you saying?”

_”Alright, so you’ve got a meeting in two days to discuss your latest design-“_

Tony blinked as a gun was shoved into his face, and the man holding it angrily mouthed _hang up._

“Uh, hold that thought, Pep, I’m gonna have to call you back.”

_”What? Tony-“_

He hung up and slipped his phone into his back pocket before slowly raising his hands.

“Look, man, I really don’t have time for this, so-“

“Give me your wallet,” the man interrupted, and Tony raised his eyebrows.

“Damn, okay, straight to the point. Well, I only have fifty in cash, and I’d really rather not lose my cards - pain in the ass that is, and it’s not like you’ll be able to do anything with them, so...”

The man looked increasingly frustrated as Tony talked, and god, he really hoped the guy didn’t just get tired of him and shoot, but he also must’ve known who Tony was, and that shooting him would be a very bad idea-

“NYPD, put the gun down, you’re under arrest.”

The man froze, and Tony’s gaze shot to the- oh, _hello,_ the very hot police officer who’d come to save his sorry ass. He was tall, blond, looked like he must’ve been quite muscular under the uniform, and glaring at the mugger, an intensity in his (wow, very blue) eyes that made Tony’s knees feel weak.

Goddamn. Thank you, criminal, for choosing to mug Tony that day.

The mugger looked like he was about to argue, his gun pressing into Tony’s forehead, but then another, red-haired officer emerged from behind the first one, and he gave up. He put the safety on his gun—which was surprising—placed it down, and backed away from Tony, hands held up.

Tony couldn’t help but let out a relieved breath, and the second officer rushed to handcuff the mugger while Hot Guy put away his gun and walked over to Tony.

“Are you alright, sir?” Hot Guy asked, and he seemed to falter for a moment before, kind of oddly, reaching out for a handshake.

Tony raised an eyebrow, but, hey, he wasn’t complaining as he took the man’s hand. His big, strong, probably-able-to-cover-Tony’s-completely, hand.

“I’m fine,” Tony said with a smile, willing himself not to blush. Since when did he blush? “Just annoying and a bit nerve-wracking to have a gun waved in your face.”

Hot Guy chuckled. “Well, I’m at least glad that’s all that happened.”

“You and me both. Thanks, by the way.”

Hot Guy dipped his head. “Of course. It’s my job.”

Nodding, Tony reluctantly let go of his hand, and, not knowing what to do with it, put it in his pocket. “Hey, what’s your name, by the way?”

“Oh.” Hot Guy looked surprised for a minute, then gave a small, sheepish smile. “Uh, Steve. Captain Steve Rogers.”

“Well, Steve-“ Tony took of his sunglasses, and he wondered if he imagined the way Steve’s breath hitched- “I’m Tony. Nice to meet you. Though, I do wish the circumstances were a little better.”

Steve hummed in agreement, and looked down for a second, pressing his lips together. “Uh, yeah, nice to meet you, Tony.” He grinned, showing pearly white, perfectly straight teeth. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thank you again, Captain.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Steve looked away for a second, almost seeming to steel himself, before meeting Tony’s eyes, a newfound determination in his own. “Well, you could thank me by letting me take you out to dinner.”

Tony felt his eyes widen, and a large grin spread across his face. “Why, Captain, I thought you’d never ask. Why don’t I give you my number?”

Steve pulled a notebook out of nowhere, and handed it to Tony, seeming suddenly shy. Tony, face starting to hurt from all the smiling, wrote down his number and a heart, and handed it back to Steve, winking before slipping his sunglasses back on. He made a ‘call me’ motion with his hand, and made to leave, but the other officer stopped him.

“Actually,” she said, eyes glittering with amusement, and Tony suddenly realized that she’d been waiting for them. “We do need you for the report, so you’re gonna have to come back to the precinct with us and hang around for a bit.”

Tony blinked, and glanced back at Steve, who was blushing and determinedly looking everywhere but at them.

Tony turned back to the officer—Romanoff, her tag said—and nodded. “I’d be happy to.”


End file.
